Follow Your Heart Pet
by brascar
Summary: Well one I dont own anything to this story. This story is based after the shows end and nothing to do with the comic. Buffy has to find her heart to be gifted somethings


As Buffy and the others pulled in to a cafe rest stop place outside the next town, they were all tired and were in need of sleep. As they got off the bus to go eat; Buffy and Giles went into the motels office and book all the rooms. As the two came back out to go to eat, they were greet by Faith, Woods, Willow and Xrander.

"Hey B. I need to get Woods into a room." Faith said holding up Woods.

"Yeah, here." Buffy said giving Faith one of the keys. "Where is Dawn?"

"She went to eat with the others." Willow answered.

"SO the plan is to find the others and start training them. That's the plan, but how do we find them and tell their parents?" Xrander questioned.

"Well. We will have to do a locater spell." Buffy answered.

"First we should celebrate what we just did. I know that power was so... Wow." Willow breathed.

Buffy's mind went to Spike. She realized too late she loved him. And he did not believe her, and she could not blame him. Though now she found herself wishing for him back. "Yeah," is all she could say. Her heart was broken, she told Angel she never wanted to think too far in the future and maybe when she did it would be Angel. Now though she wanted it to be Spike and it could never be. She was starting to believe that amulet was meant to be given to her champion.

"Let's go eat." Giles said.

"You guys go ahead. I want to be alone for a second." Buffy said.

The gang just gave her a simple smile. They walk over to the dinner and went in. Buffy turned and just cried. In that moment time froze and a pink light appeared in front of her.

"Good work." The light said.

"What are you?" Buffy questioned.

"Do not worry. In time that will be answered. I am going to gifted you for your deed." The light said.

Buffy could feel the warmth and love off the light. She believes what it was telling her. "What?" Is all she could say to it?

"You will have a guide to it. You will have to prove yourself for it. If you do your wish will be grant. And not just the one but your school." The light said.

Before Buffy could say anything the light was gone and everything was back to normal. She blink and walked inside the cafe. Finding were Giles was setting she sat down with him. She told him about the light and freezing of time.

"Hold on. A light. It was pink." Giles said taking his glass off to clean them.

"Yeah." Buffy said, giving him a weird look.

"Prove yourself. What more can you do? You shut down one of the hell mouths." Giles blinked.

Buffy looked for Willow and waved her over.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

Buffy told Willow everything. "Oh my goddess. It was a god" Willow said.

Buffy gave Willow a weird look. "A god?"

"It makes since. You shut down a hell mouth and with what you told us." Giles said giving the look of amazement.

"No we shut down a hell mouth." Buffy said.

As the last word left Buffy's mouth, a young twenty something walked up to the table. They all thought she was the waitress.

"I would like some tea." Giles started to make an order.

"No, no, no. I do not take orders of food. My grandmother spoke to Buffy." The young woman said.

"I didn't talk to an old lady." Buffy said.

The young woman giggled. Willow seen the light come of the girl. "You're a minor god. Well goddess." Willow gasped.

"Yes Willow. I'm Melodie. Ninth daughter of Cupid and grandchild of Aphrodite. I am in training to take her place one day. I have to prove I can do. So that is one of the reasons why I am here." Melodie stated.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Well like my grandmother told you have to prove yourself. Something awoke when you shut down the hell mouth. Well, I can't tell you much. Just he is the God of the realm that door lead to. He will have a vessel. Can't tell you who. " Melodie explained what she could.

"So what is your thing?" Willow asked.

"Oh. I hear heart songs. Why I was chosen to be the one in training. I can hear the love from the heart. Why I am here to be honest. I heard a song, it made me cry. Can't tell you who or anything like that. Order and all." Melodie said.

"Wow. Buffy you think it is Angel?" Willow said.

Melodie could not help when she said," He doesn't have a song. Never has."

The gang just looked at Melodie surprised. "He has a soul." Buffy said.

"He may have a soul now, but he has never had a song. Even when he was alive." Melodie said," I can't say anything more."

Melodie just looked down and then said," He is in hell and I will bring him back but you have to match his song. No other man can be in your heart. He will be the man he was before he gave his life. "

Buffy's mind first raced to Spike. Melodie smiled, but then Buffy's mind went to Angel and Riley. Melodie smile went away and she breathed a sigh out. "Buffy let your heart sing clear, not your mind. Dear Buffy listen to your heart. You did something most could never do. Let yourself be happy." Melodie said.

"Hey, you don't know. I have a lot to do." Buffy said.

"No you and your friends have a lot to do. With good backing. The left over Watchers will be for this trust me. Here listen." Melodie said. Then opened her mouth and began to sing the song from Buffy's one true love.

Willow and Giles looked to Buffy, who was crying. The song was so beautiful and sad. As Melodie stopped singing, a waitress came and took the tables order.

"Okay this is good and all, but you can't tell us anything about whose world or realm it belonged to?" Giles asked.

"I can only tell you that it is opposite of the cross. He is a fallen light and he needs a fallen man." Melodie said," I need to go now. Deals to be made and so on. I will be back tonight."

Melodie was gone in a flash of purple light. They all looked around. They could not believe they were going to have another battle. Lucky though they had an army of slayers.

"Okay we need to look into this. We need to tell the others. "Buffy said.

"First we let them eat. We don't know anything. When it is coming, nothing." Giles said," I think we have time or Melodie would have told us."


End file.
